


《树》其二

by crazy_zone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光初代 - Freeform, 光爱梅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 《树》其二又名《光之战士选择了树下》Cp：光之战士x爱梅特赛尔克（哈迪斯）Key：5.0原作设定衍生，《树》其一的后续。考据不严，不要细究。分级：NC-17稍微甜一点。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	《树》其二

《树》其二  
又名《光之战士选择了树下》  
Cp：光之战士x爱梅特赛尔克（哈迪斯）  
Key：5.0原作设定衍生，《树》其一的后续。考据不严，不要细究。  
分级：NC-17

稍微甜一点。

在第一次和爱梅特赛尔克做爱的地点选择了树上这件事之后，前无影意识到英雄对廉耻这个词有自己独道的见解。  
英雄在各个方面都不如爱梅特赛尔克，这是理所应当的；即便是英雄，比起爱梅特赛尔克这样长的寿命和堪称辉煌的历史而言，他还差得远的多；但或许是对活在当下这个词有太坚定的见解，自从意识到他并非来自臆想、而是存于实际之后，英雄毫不掩饰对他的欲望。  
他不会多说话，举止也很合适，沿途依然会帮那些小村子的人收拾农作、处理野兽、打鱼晒网。  
但他的视线总是在空闲的时候黏在爱梅特赛尔克的身上，直白坚持，不为所动。  
他甚至不避讳被前无影当场抓住把柄——一般来说偷窥别人的视线被人捕捉的时候，大多数都会有下意识的赧然；但英雄只会用一种坦然的态度正视爱梅特赛尔克复杂的眼神。  
前无影从他坦然如同冰原的瞳孔深处望见内里燃烧的火焰。  
他们的第二次情爱发生在夜晚，虽然依旧是野外，但至少比上一次光天化日下在树干上来的隐秘。  
爱梅特赛尔克在第一次做爱中意识到了英雄的下限至少有这么低，第二次他的推拒就显得像是放弃前的象征性挣扎。  
英雄为此笑了几声，紧接着尝试用咳嗽声掩盖笑意；在他解开爱梅特赛尔克领口的扣子时。  
他将自己的披风铺在了地上，随即便去剥下爱梅特赛尔克的兜帽、袍子的外罩、内里的扣子；他甚至会先帮爱梅特赛尔克脱下靴子，其次才是裤子——  
如果不是时机不合适，前无影几乎想夸赞他在这种时候也维持着可观的条理，至少对残次品而言。  
但当英雄从背包里翻出一瓶耐磨剂试图当做润滑来用的时候，爱梅特赛尔克还是感到一丝恍惚的难以置信。  
“……你该不会是希望我表扬大英雄在这方面的过于缺乏常识？”  
英雄迟疑了片刻，谨慎地把耐磨剂放回了包里，开始迟疑起究竟应该拿什么当成开拓润滑的道具。  
他上一次也是第一次和爱梅特赛尔克的情事并没有使用润滑的意识，因此他也记得起初进入对方的时候是如何的干涩，还有爱梅特赛尔克脸上一闪而过的难熬，更何况这种问题落到前无影的手里最后只会得到一个回答。  
“……我不需要。”英雄听见爱梅特赛尔克不出意外地这样命令道。  
但是英雄爱他，温柔又任性地爱他，有时甚至还有些自私。  
爱梅特赛尔克半倚靠着英雄放在树下的行李，半低着头和跪坐在自己曲起双腿间的英雄对视，直到英雄放下手里的小玻璃瓶——直到这个时候爱梅特赛尔克以为对方是放弃了润滑这件事。  
英雄埋下身去的同时向上分开抬起了他的腿，爱梅特赛尔克意识到自己的下半身连着腰部都被对方抬高了；在他能做出明显动作作为反应的几秒钟以内，英雄的呼吸已然洒在了他的会阴处。  
“……！”前无影猛地直起身子，将自己被人不怎么用力扣住的下半身拖了回来——位置是从英雄的脸前；他看向英雄的目光算得上瞪视，如果要英雄本人来推测的话更类似于难以置信。  
但英雄内心的坦然与他表现出来的无辜是一致的。他坦诚至极地看向爱梅特赛尔克，除了目光深处有一些狡黠的温柔。  
爱梅特赛尔克一句话没能说出口，最终索性闭口不言。他打了一个响指，紧接着英雄便看见身边漂浮着一个不易察觉的玻璃小瓶。  
他伸手把这个瓶子握住，轻而易举地打开了塞子，顿时闻见一股馥郁的薰衣草气味从瓶口飘荡出来。  
“创造魔法。”大英雄用一种微妙确信又钦佩的语气感叹道。  
对，没错。哈迪斯不易察觉地紧了紧牙关，感觉自己的脸上一阵发热。大英雄说的一点没错，这确实是创造魔法，伟大的前无影爱梅特赛尔克席居然把他极其引以为傲的创造魔法用在这种地方，他可以想见自己今后会如何因为这个大英雄而将底线一降再降。  
有了润滑的东西，暂停的情事便继续下去。  
英雄把薰衣草精油倒在掌心，拢住手缝尽力不让液体滴落下。爱梅特赛尔克从他的生疏里看出十足的认真，不知是因为英雄认真于这种事还是因为自己是被认真的对象，前无影彻底维持了缄默，他向下望去，视线从自己张开的双腿之间穿过，落在英雄头顶的发旋和鼻梁之间。  
尽管距离上一次做爱才隔了至多一日半，但他对情欲的了解程度却依旧堪称生疏。肉体被撑开的感触也并未鲜明至此，痛楚和乐趣都没能达到让他在意的程度，但英雄的手指顺着腔道插入进来的几秒钟之后，他已经察觉到自己在克制喉头的哽咽。  
“……哈迪斯，你痛吗？”  
英雄因此抬起脸来，用一种让他茫然的关切语气询问。  
他们的关系有这么亲密了吗？哈迪斯的心头冒出无端的不悦，但他的神色无动于衷，至少表面上毫无变化。前无影张开五指盖住自己的半张脸，开口的语气还是这么懒怠，“怎么了，做不下去了吗？”  
他的视线与英雄的视线接触了几秒，各自都没有动作，气氛凝固起来。哈迪斯在短短的一两分钟里第二次尝试直起身，抽出自己被人控制的肢体；这次没有成功，英雄眼疾手快地按住看他的小腹，沾着薰衣草精油的手指按在哈迪斯赤裸的皮肤上，用了相当的力气，前无影甚至要被他的力道按出一声鼻音；哈迪斯又被按了下去，英雄实在太毫不犹豫了，哈迪斯甚至怀疑他是早有准备。  
“……你在说什么胡话。”英雄的动作也紧跟其后地动起来，他不再像原先那样缓慢地开拓，两根手指并拢在穴肉里捣弄之后他就顺势俯下身吻住哈迪斯半硬的阴茎。  
前无影下意识地弹动了一下腰肢，紧接着撇着唇角，甚至连眉角都往下扯，用一种不易察觉地僵硬面对自己被英雄口交了的事实。  
肉体反射在精神上，实际两者都是坦诚的。他实在太久没有与人如此亲密了，第一次既浅尝辄止又欲壑难填，前无影的阴茎很快就在英雄的口腔里胀大勃发，在英雄最后一口含着哈迪斯的龟头慢慢吐出来时，哈迪斯几乎要用膝盖夹住对方的头。  
他无声又炽热地向外吐出一口气，不得不闭眼缓和自己前后一并受到的刺激。  
性事上的主动权是他亲手让给这个大英雄的，那他也只能接受自己一再被迫承受更多的事实。他或许应该承认自己低估了肉体的乐趣带给精神的影响，但无论如何这样的妥协暂时也只有他自己知道。  
顺从自己心意而为的英雄只觉得自己浅尝辄止地为这个挑剔的无影进行了一次口交，到底有没有令对方满意这一点，他心里毫无底气。  
他抬起脸向哈迪斯看了一眼，无意识地抿了抿嘴唇，在一次口交之后；并不是什么大不了的行为，如果哈迪斯没有发现每次他用餐之后也是这个习惯动作。  
前无影的耳根也有点烧，薰衣草的气味逐渐在附近蔓延开来，英雄认真踏实地给哈迪斯做开拓，直到哈迪斯彻底放松在他的背包上。黑夜里只依靠篝火是看不清楚的，但哈迪斯下腹垫着的披风湿了一块，一部分是溢出滴落的薰衣草精油，另一部分则是顺着英雄抽插动作带出来的、类似于肠液的东西。  
毫无疑问他臀瓣乃至腿根那一整片一定都是湿漉漉的了。  
英雄当着他的面宽衣解带，把衣装同最早脱下的戒指一并放在一旁，于是他也已经赤裸。哈迪斯感觉到他勃热的性器正抵在翕张的湿润穴口，对方却不急着挺进去，只是探过身来捞住了哈迪斯的身体。  
青年的胳膊自后腰将无影整个拥进怀里，用薰衣草的香味去拥抱另一片薰衣草的气味，他的下巴顺势搁在了哈迪斯的侧颈；前无影不自觉地缩了几寸脖颈，听见英雄在自己耳边含糊地调情。  
“好香。”  
英雄不遮掩自己的欲望，更不遮掩自己的情感，在这方面坦诚过头的结果是偶尔会被哈迪斯指责为不知羞耻；他是字面意思，只是觉得对方在几乎没有因为这些感情而羞赧过；和哈迪斯了解过的大多数人不同。  
他深入的思绪到此为止，英雄炽热的吐息在他的耳际迟迟逗留不去，哈迪斯分去了一丝注意给他，发现他正含咬着耳坠置于耳朵以外的部分。  
看起来无关紧要，但如果不想被扯疼的话，哈迪斯只能维持这个动弹不得的姿态。  
这种陌生有又熟悉的感觉让哈迪斯恍惚了一下，意料外的时间获得这种感受几乎让他有些痛恨起来；但实际上光之战士才是无辜中的无辜，毕竟前无影目视以太的能力使他早就辨别出对方的身份了，而他逐步拾取这些被遗落的感知也是迟早的事。  
这是这个人惯用的把戏，他总是喜欢用这种无伤大雅的方式隐晦地传达自己的意思，有时候是嫉妒，有时候是占有欲，也有时候是某种接受程度的底线，但哈迪斯觉得更多的时候是他想要传达自己的存在感。  
他尚且在思考要不要做出原先的回应，肉体已经诚实地行动起来。  
哈迪斯没什么力气地往另一侧偏头，一个聊胜于无的动作将自己的耳坠从英雄的唇齿间扯出来；正如他的身体记忆，第一个吻果真落在他的侧脖颈。  
到这个时候，哈迪斯是真的有些痛恨了。他本不该这样对此熟稔，如果不是因为对某个灵魂的回忆日益稀少乃至他不得不持续咀嚼着仅存的片段，他未必能这么快速地重拾这些反射。  
大英雄对怀里的人到底在想什么几乎一概不知，他对哈迪斯的了解大多出于自己的直觉——无影的欺骗性他深有体会，这种时候他的直感意外好用。  
他一手搂着哈迪斯的腰背，另一只手捏在对方的臀肉上，有些野蛮地将对方的臀瓣掰得更开，以便自己的性器能更顺利地被吃进去。  
哈迪斯的手在开拓期间都无动于衷地置在披风上，在被英雄掰开臀肉的时候他攥紧了那块布料，在被阴茎真正顶开的时候，无影还是抬起了小臂扶住了英雄的肩膀——实际上他是为了扶住他自己。  
勃热的性器顶开绵密收缩的肉穴，一寸一寸被高热的内膜吞咽到根部，英雄在抵进大半的时候低低呼出一口热气，顺理成章地在哈迪斯的喉结上又咬了一口。  
作为上床的时候用来调情的动作，他咬得未免也太用力的一点。哈迪斯低低“嘶”了一声，一面被他肏得往后蹭倒，双腿为了维持平衡而像鸟雀翅膀似得扑腾了一下，像是毫不真心实意地夹住了英雄的腰。  
“嗯……？”大英雄用一种意外地眼神看向被自己几乎拢在身下的哈迪斯，哈迪斯仅对他成型的肉体远比哈迪斯长久存在的精神热情得多。他说到底还是个年轻人，即便因为英雄的身份和头衔而沉稳，在哈迪斯看来他实际还差得远。  
哈迪斯眉头蹙得厉害，语气不无嫌恶地低声抱怨，“……是你太用力了。”  
咬得太用力还是肏得太用力？光之战士福至心灵一般在心里蹦出这么一句荤话，当然没有胆量就此说出来；他乐于开始逐渐挑战前无影的权威，却不打算过于冒进——他把哈迪斯的抱怨当成撒娇，紧接着被自己的用词恶心到失笑。  
英雄于是松开了牙关，他只是一时起意，并不想对哈迪斯造成什么实际的伤害，青年转而把吻落在哈迪斯脖颈的皮肤上，他的嘴唇随意地游走，逐渐从喉结挪上了锁骨和胸口。  
夜里的诺福兰特比起白日凉了不少，但比起极北之地的加雷马而言算的上怡人。哈迪斯裸露在外的皮肤泛着凉，光之战士便打算用唇舌为每一寸肉体渡上温度。  
哈迪斯半阖着眼帘，他早就知道光之战士大约有着无限的耐心，哈迪斯喘息着，垂着眼帘，暗自觉得说不好对方到底出于什么心态。大英雄确实是很有耐心的人，有耐心的程度甚至超出了一般人对这个词的理解，乃至于落入没有底线的猜测范围；比如哈迪斯，前无影爱梅特赛尔克没少利用他这方面的老好人。  
他被大英雄轻柔地吻着，落在他皮肤上的细密程度足以堪称仔细和专注。大英雄不厌其烦地探知他的触觉，唇舌带着融化坚冰的热意，最后轻轻啮咬上对方胸口的乳尖。  
前无影经历过亚马乌罗提的覆灭，经历过最后祈愿的落空，经历过各式各样肉体或是精神上的危险，每一桩一件都熬了过来，他几近无坚不摧，却在光之战士毫无攻击性的亲吻中败得绝无还手之力。  
被含住乳尖的时候哈迪斯打了一个战栗，嶙峋的背脊在光之战士的臂弯里因此而隆起得更厉害，他下意识地往后靠，却被人更恶劣地用牙齿衔住了那颗受了刺激的突起。  
于是微弱的疼痛施加了甜蜜的警告，踩踏在他羞耻线上的试探让哈迪斯眉峰皱得几乎可以夹死一只光之战士；前无影在快感升腾起来的同时尽力保存自己的理智，试图开口提前告诫光之战士别做的过火，但他一开口就是一阵凌乱的喘息，警告的目的未曾达到，于情欲火上浇油却是正好。  
光之战士咬着他胸口瑟缩挺立的性征发出含糊地低笑，其间的得意已然溢于言表。  
“……哈迪斯，我知道，但……”大英雄舔舐那颗突起，就像一个向母亲寻求食物但不得其法的婴儿，一旦产生这种联想，哈迪斯便产生了想抓着头发把这个底线堪忧的英雄扯开的冲动；但光之战士对他的意图不曾察觉，还毫无廉耻地用舌尖快速戳弄那个隐藏着乳孔，前无影就此呼吸更乱，克制不住竭力呼吸带来的鼻音。  
“你有这么抵触和我……做这种事吗？”  
诺福兰特和原初世界的大英雄从他的胸前抬起脸，声音低沉、语气温柔，只是神情认真严肃。哈迪斯已经被他剥了干净，肠肉咬着他的阴茎，已然对他这种义正言辞的态度没有了辩论的欲望。  
更何况，在情欲和肢体上迟钝如哈迪斯多少也察觉到光之战士正试图在通过肉体来表达的意味。  
什么啊。一个残缺不全之人。  
前无影的唇角驾轻就熟地向下撇去，既掩下真相，又无需奢望，他的理智比他更熟悉如何应对这个场景；他理所应当地瞥开了视线，毫无防备地被光之战士的阴茎顶上了软肉。  
“嗯——”前无影只来得及抿紧唇，还是登时被肏出一声闷哼，夜里只有篝火里细碎的爆裂声，他的声音听上去狼狈又可怜。  
光之战士有几秒钟顿住了动作，紧接着便同之前一样将人抱进怀里挺动。他在和哈迪斯的第一次情事里尝到了疼爱对方的甜头，于是第二次便紧抱住哈迪斯不肯松手。他的攻势猛烈，快感因此也猛烈，被迫承受的那一方就猝不及防得很，只能伸手攀住他的脖颈，一面咬牙一面喘息一面细细打颤。  
在篝火明灭不清的映照下，英雄还是看见了哈迪斯赤裸的皮肤上逐渐泛出的玫瑰粉色。  
哈迪斯给人以各种不同的印象，但在大英雄的记忆中，还是以性格恶劣的无影身份居多。  
但此刻在情事中，他却也会因为肉体的愉悦而喘息战栗，在英雄的怀里细细抽动，浑身柔软地蔓延出潮红，会拽着身下折皱成一片的披风，会拽着英雄参差不齐的发尾。英雄的性器被哈迪斯身下的小洞层层叠叠地绞住，肠肉又紧又热。  
英雄为此伏在所恋之人的肩头狼狈地低喘，又一次在心里确信。  
哈迪斯是惹人怜爱的。  
在哈迪斯还用索鲁斯的身体活动的时候，英雄倒是没怎么关注过索鲁斯的肉体，但哈迪斯的身体却很引人注意——可能只是比较吸引英雄的注意；他一面下手捏着前无影的屁股，一面毫无逻辑地想哈迪斯的臀部实际上看起来并不很大，但剥了裤子之后却形状姣好，肉感也恰如其分地能填满他的手掌。  
肛口已经被擦得发热，阴茎进出间本就敏感异常，这个揉弄他屁股的人不仅没有体谅他的不想发出太多声响的难处，甚至还变本加厉地粗鲁，穴口随着臀肉的揉动被硬扯变形，却还贪得无厌地想把内里的性器吃的更紧。  
臀肉被这样肆无忌惮地蹂躏，哈迪斯忍无可忍地推了他一把。或许对孤身一人万年的无影来说这样的举动过于亲密，但显然大英雄对此乐在其中。  
“……放手。”哈迪斯哑着嗓子，毫无疑问他的本意是命令，但情事里压抑不止的喘息令他的声音有了另一种意味。他们耳鬓厮磨，因而大英雄听得很是清楚，他无声地露出一个微笑，对哈迪斯的命令装聋作哑。  
哈迪斯对他这种明目张胆的装傻做不出什么更有效的反击了。光之战士在一次情事之后就熟知了他的敏感点，平心而论他也看不出对方有什么放过他的理由，隐藏在身体内里的软肉对这些快慰生涩又贪婪，被一再责鞑之后反而愈发热烈地收缩容纳。  
光是忍耐快感的表露就已经让他捉襟见肘，而抵抗快感本身则更是无稽之谈。在这方面光之战士的直觉的确是好用的，哈迪斯本就对他放任再三。  
哈迪斯往外吐气，嘴唇因为姿势而无意识地附在大英雄的耳边。他把呻吟尽量吞咽殆尽，只余下深浅不一的吐息从胸腔深处翻涌出来，与此同时他又刻意压低的声调，或许只是性格使然而不愿意因情欲放声大叫，最后将一切压榨至底，成了求饶一般的哀叹。  
心头的爱翻涌成热血滚遍了光之战士的身体，对所恋之人的爱与破坏欲在他身上并存，他笨拙地啄吻着哈迪斯，嘴唇、脸颊、眼角、睫羽、眉心、耳根，他的吻胡乱且没有章法，令人冒犯，使人厌烦；但哈迪斯被他的阴茎钉在快感的潮水里，只能迷失在那些拙劣纯粹的亲吻中，茫然地产生自己全然被人笼罩的错觉。  
欲望始终激烈，哈迪斯的肉体从习惯这样的感觉转变为享受——他交出了对肢体的一部分掌控，因此也没有察觉到自己正随着光之战士的节奏而缓慢地晃动腰际；他在过于舒适的快感里晃神了许久，直到被奇怪的响声唤起好奇。  
“唔……哈迪斯，其实做爱是很舒服的吧……”光之战士有些哑然地轻声赞叹，他放慢了动作，腾出了一只手，开口吐出这句话的时候觉得自己的耳根有点发烫，“都湿透了……”  
被他抱在怀里的人半垂着颈子，闻言剧烈地战栗了一下。  
事实上不需要看，哈迪斯也知道自己的下半身是怎样狼藉一片的状态，臀缝乃至腿根一片全是溢出来的肠液，被情事至今接连不断地肉体拍打得红肿发烫，包括那件被英雄随手拿来垫在身下的厚重披风上也全是淋淋的水渍。  
他被肏得小腹发酸，勃起的性器孤零零翘着，顶端的小孔酸胀不堪地往外溢出腺液，削瘦的肋骨下腹只有一层薄薄的肌肉，每次被光之战士尽根没入的时候总要不堪重负地绷紧几秒。  
哈迪斯难堪地用十指揪住对方的发尾，他被肏得太久又太透，唇缝间往外淌着呜咽。男人的指头泄愤似的用力，尝试抵御自己被肏射第二回。  
光之战士为他着迷，全然无视了后脑勺的微弱痛感，抬眸时看见哈迪斯突起的肩头在火光里同眼尾一样泛红，为这具赤裸的男性躯体无端增添了一丝甜蜜的娇俏。  
“够了……”就算是以残次品对弥补灵魂靠近的缺陷，将欲求诉诸肉体到这个程度也已经超出了常态。他到底在这场冗长激烈的交孉里寻求什么呢。哈迪斯囫囵深陷于情欲中不免如此思考。  
“是本能。”光之战士不顾形象地肏进他的屁股，搂着他的手臂收紧，面上却露出一种可怜的微笑，“我不知道我还想对你做什么。”  
这个表情在光之战士的脸上堪称罕见。有那么一瞬间哈迪斯几乎产生了错觉，紧接着便被一个深重的顶弄唤回了现实。不管是一部分还是全部，该让人讨厌的样子还是那么让人讨厌。  
光之战士操弄的愈发激烈，他的手上沾满了湿漉粘腻的液体，捏着哈迪斯的臀肉甚至感觉掌心打滑。  
他自然地“啧”了一声，这种轻佻地反应显然引起了哈迪斯的反抗之心；前无影挣扎出力气要推开他，却被英雄眼疾手快地握住了无人照看的性器，那根东西始终勃起流水却得不到爱抚，眼下被英雄粗鲁地用手握住，自根部向上挤奶一般捋动。  
哈迪斯骤然发出了失声惊喘，他摇着头，却连一句完整的拒绝都没能吐出来，便被送上了高潮。  
结局当然是光之战士又射在了前无影的屁股里。  
哈迪斯被他折腾的没了精力——光之战士倒是身心舒畅，哈迪斯用魔法清理了身体，却无法摸出短时间内身体残留的快感；包括被人再次在肠肉深处射精；他沉着脸，看着光之战士的表情实在不好，对方却简直称得上眉飞色舞。  
那件原本被弄脏了的披风也被一并清理得干干净净，干燥无污，甚至还有阳光的气味。  
大英雄试图将它盖在哈迪斯的身上当做露天休憩的遮盖物来保暖，险些被哈迪斯一个响指彻底打碎成以太。  
他只好拿过来盖在了自己的膝盖上。

END


End file.
